


Lo que la guerra no cuenta

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: Una historia de soldados tratando de regresar a casa.





	Lo que la guerra no cuenta

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/PcSLTwz)

************

El pelotón 107 subía al jumbo con sus maletas en mano, se acomodaban en los asientos sin parar de hablar en lo que el helicóptero tomaba altura, hablaban y hablaban sobre lo que harían al pisar sus países, unos afirmaban que beberán sin parar, algunos ya no aguantaban por tener sus suaves camas, otros correrían por el calor de una mujer, mientras unos pocos comentaban sobre querer ver a sus hijos ya.

Cuando ya estaban en el aire, sobrevolando los bosques franceses, hasta que una ráfaga de balas comenzó a caer sobre el vehículo una alarma empezó a sonar, todos se aseguraron el cinturón de seguridad.

El pánico gobernaba ahora el rostro de todos, los pilotos hablaban por sus radios con desesperación, las balas dañan la hélice, el jumbo comienza a bajar girando sobre su propio eje y habiendo un estruendoso golpe al caer contra el suelo, en medio de los árboles, dejando a los hombres heridos y desorientados.

Por lo menos el atacante, la avioneta con la esvástica roja, ya se había retirado dándolos por muertos.

Tardaron un rato para salir de los restos de helicóptero que tenían, pero al menos todos estaban vivos, con contusiones y mucha impotencia pero vivos, el comandante reunió a todos, los pilotos le informaron que las radios del helicóptero habían quedado inservibles, lo único que tenían eran los walkie talkies y no parecían recibir más que estática, tenían que avanzar, atravesar el bosque y buscar alguna base aliada, sobre todo tenían que evitar al eje, por lo que sabían estaban en la frontera entre Francia y Alemania y eso no era nada bueno.

El bosque era basto en vegetación, los pinos enormes que parecían llegar al cielo, flores de muchos colores y algún fruto desconocido crecía por ahí, parecía un paraíso, pero algo no les gustaba mucho, el silencio gobernaba el lugar, un silencio que se llenaba con las pisadas del pelotón en fila, caminando hacia una misma dirección.

—Sargento ¿Qué es eso?—Señalo un cabo hacia el suelo, un par de animales pequeños, sin pelo, sin piel, uno mordía al otro mientras este trataba de escapar, dos conejos desollados y uno era un caníbal, cuando por fin parecía rendirse el otro sin mover ni músculo alguno el otro comenzó a arrastrarlo a su madriguera, pero un ruido sorprendió a todos y el conejo se desplomo muerto con el tiro en la cabeza, el otro al parecer también ya había muerto.

—¿Qué demonios James?—le preguntó un cabo al que acababa de disparar.

—Me perturbaba—dijo serio guardando su arma.

Los hombres siguieron su silencioso camino, llegando a la orilla de un rio cuando oscureció, delimitaron un perímetro seguro y prepararon una fogata, a nadie se le permitió acercarse al agua, estaba oscuro y no se veía que tan hondo estaba, tomaron lo último de sus cantimploras y se turnaron para hacer guarda en pareja, había sido una noche tranquila, en cuanto salió el sol ya estaban moviéndose todos para seguir su camino, mientras uno miraba detenidamente hacia el agua, otro se acercó.

—Hey James ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres nadar?—preguntó burlón Sam, y otro hombre se río.

—Niñas basta de chismear, tomen sus cosas y a marchar—ordenó el comandante, acercándose, los Sam y Taylor asintieron, mientras este último se rascaba nervioso un brazo y se alejaron a prepararse mientras que James seguía mirando el rio.—¿Sucede algo Barnes?—preguntó mientras miraba hacia abajo sin entender, el agua cristalina dejaba que se vieran las preciosas piedras del fondo, no parecía tan hondo, les llegaría debajo de las rodillas el agua definitivamente, y la corriente iba bastante despacio. El ancho de este tampoco era mucho, un par de metros probablemente.

—No—dijo por fin después de casi el minuto, asintió hacia su sargento y fue por sus cosas.

Siguieron el camino justo al par de aquel rio siguiendo la dirección en la que iba el agua, seguramente llevaría a alguna laguna donde tenía que haber al menos una persona viviendo cerca, ya había vuelto a bajar el sol cuando las piernas de algunos comenzaban a fallar, había sido una caminata larga y cansada, cayeron al suelo en cuanto el comandante dio la orden de descansar, muchos se acercaron al agua a refrescarse y beber un poco.

Repitieron el procedimiento, perímetro, fogata, guardia y descansaron por esa noche, algunos más que otros ya que durante su descanso de guardia James no podía realmente descansar, no podía cerrar los ojos, estaba sentando recargando su espalda en un árbol, un sonido lo asustó, provenía de arriba de él, la luna apenas e iluminaba entre los arboles pero la sombra de un ave le llamo la atención, se levantó y trepo el árbol, llegando al lugar donde había visto la sombra, había un nido con huevos abiertos, y el ave que parecía ser la madre de los polluelos estaba ahí a un costado del nido, recostada y parecía estar muriendo, movía un ala lentamente, James estiró el brazo hacia el animal, tenía miedo y el temblor en su mano lo delataba, giro la cabeza para ver al ave y le perturbo de sobre manera, los tres polluelos recién salidos del cascaron se alimentaban de las tripas de su madre. James miro hacia abajo, no estaba tan alto, pero si lo suficiente, con un manotazo hizo caer a los animales quienes, obviamente, ni tenían plumas aun, ni sabían volar.

El sol salía de nuevo, James, el comandante y otro par estaban al pie del árbol mirando y escuchando a James explicar lo que había visto. El sargento parecía sorprendido pero no había nada que hacer así que siguieron el camino.

El sol estaba justo en lo más alto y los hombres marchaban sin tantos ánimos, sudando, no tenían sed ni hambre, había sufrientes raciones con alimento militar en una maleta que se turnaban para cargar, y el rio de a un lado les proporcionaba infinita agua, pero aun así uno de los voluntarios se había caído al suelo, todos se acercaron a ayudarlo, se trataba de Taylor, no respondía pero aun respiraba, se había desmayado, el sargento dijo que esperarían a que reaccionara por un rato, si tardaba mucho seguirían, alguien tendría que cargarlo. Pero aquello no fue necesario ya que Taylor despertó después de un par de minutos, asustado y todos, ahora que ya estaba a salvo, se rieron de el por su cara de espanto, Tay se rascó nerviosamente mientras miraba a todos avergonzado.

—Levanta tu falda señorita, ya que abriste los ojos ponte de pie, nadie va a cargarte princesa—dijo el sargento y con ayuda de otros Taylor logró ponerse de pie, se sentía mareado y algo tembloroso, una mano que no era suya toco su frente.

—Tiene fiebre.—Dijo Sam, James miraba desde lejos, observando que Taylor no paraba de tallarse el brazo, el comandante se acercó y lo revisó para confirmar y efectivamente el cabo estaba ardiendo en temperatura, suspiró pesadamente y dio la orden de descanso para quedarse ahí por esa noche, dos hombres atendieron a Taylor.

—Tal vez te pico un mosquito—comentaba uno de los que lo atendía, mientras que James de lejos escuchaba atentamente, aquella no le parecía una opción ya que el había notado desde que llegaron a toparse con el rio, que no había ni un solo mosquito, no había ninguna clase de insecto, no había ni peces, pero al parecer solo él se había dado cuenta, la noche fue larga, la temperatura de Taylor no cesaba y le había dado convulsiones un par de veces, todos estaban preocupados, James trato de descansar esa noche a pesar de la situación.

Al abrir los ojos escucho murmullos, apenas algunos rayos de sol iluminaban el cielo sobre los pinos, más murmullos le llamaron la atención, giró hacia todas partes, observó a todos dormidos, se puso de pie lentamente y recorrió los alrededores en silencio, lo que si había notado, es que Taylor no estaba donde lo habían dejado, tampoco los dos guardias.

El sonido del aire fresco de la mañana soplando contra las hojas era lo único que se escuchaba, hasta que otros murmullos hicieron eco detrás y James se puso alerta dando la vuelta rápidamente, caminó en aquella dirección y unos murmullos a su espalda lo hicieron girar, escuchó el ruido de las hojas en el suelo siendo pisadas, alguien aproximándose a toda velocidad a su espalda, se agachó deprisa y una persona salto sobre él, entonces un sonido de quejidos y otro de risa llenaron el bosque.

—¡HAHAHA! Hubieras visto tu cara—reía Sam mientras salía detrás de un árbol y se acercaba a Walter quien estaba en el suelo por querer taclear a James sin conseguirlo. —Te venció James, debería darte vergüenza Walter—le decía al hombre que había comido tierra y hojas, quien solo bufó molesto.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está Taylor?—preguntó James sin darle importancia al juego infantil de los otros dos, ellos solo alzaron los hombros, los tres se pasaban miradas, Taylor estaba moribundo, no pudo haberse levantado solo.

—Señoritas ¿Qué hacen aquí?—exclamó el comandante llegando a donde ellos estaban, había exaltado un poco a los tres pero de cualquier manera le obedecieron, James se quedó hasta atrás y antes habló cerca del sargento en voz baja.

—Señor, Taylor desapareció.

—No desapareció—le respondió su superior con una voz afligida, dando después un largo suspiro.—No aguantó la fiebre, uno de los pilotos y yo lo fuimos a dejar al otro lado del rio, no queríamos que lo vieran, él estaba…muy mal.—la cara del sargento alarmo a James.

—¿Vio su brazo?—preguntó con curiosidad, el comandante miró sorprendido al cabo.

—¿Tu lo viste?

—No, pero note que le molestaba mucho aquella zona, ¿él estaba herido? 

—No—dijo el comandante mirando al frente a la nada, recordando, un tanto perturbado por lo que vio en el brazo.— Estaba escamoso, como hecho de piedra, toda su extremidad.—Aquella revelación dejo impactado a James quien tragó saliva nervioso, no comprendía lo que sucedía ahí pero no le gustaba.

Marcharon por el mismo camino en la misma dirección, James caminaba mirando al suelo, tratando de no pensar en la conversación con el sargento sin éxito alguno.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó alguien llamando la atención de todos, el hombre apuntaba hacia el otro lado del rio, donde se encontraba lo que parecía un poste con una señal.

Un signo de alerta, junto con un alto y otro de toxico, todos se miraron confundidos, el capitán les ordenó no romper la fila y seguir el camino, James sentía su piel enchinarse, no le gustaba nada eso, siguió la marcha atrás de sus compañeros, sosteniendo la mochila de raciones ya que era su turno.

Pero no tardaron en volver a detenerse.

—Abajo—dijo el comandante, en un volumen bajo pero todos lograron escuchar y obedecer al instante poniéndose pecho tierra.

James alzo la cabeza, el camino por donde iban era una colina y ellos estaban como descendiendo aunque realmente no era muy empinado, se lograban perder entre la maleza alta, enfrente habia una tipo hogera, el comandante y los pilotos se miraron para ponerse de acuerdo a señas, se dispusieron a acercarse con cautela, siempre escondidos en la maleza, cuando lograron acercarse lo suficiente se levantaron para avisar que todo estaba libre y solo era una fogata olvidada.

Todos y cada uno se levantó para acercarse porque, les dio curiosidad y ese era el camino que tenían que seguir, cuando todos llegaron a la hoguera lograron ver algo que los consterno un poco, el fuego seguía dando algunas llamas, pero es que luchaba contra lo que estaba quemando, que no era madera o ramas secas, era ropa, ropa de soldados nazis, ya que se lograba observar el símbolo de la esvástica en los costados de las mangas.

—¿Quién haría esto?

—Es una buena noticia, hay de los nuestros cerca de aquí.

—O una muy mala ya que tambien hay alemanes cerca de aquí—le corrigio el comandante al voluntario que hizo el ultimo comentario, todos asintieron, la noche ya estaba cayendo por lo que decidieron que tomarían prestada la hoguera como propia, sacaron las prendas tirándolas al rio, donde lentamente se fueron con el cause.

Descansaron esa noche mas que otras, pero James aun se sentia inseguro, y por muchas razones que ni si quiera el podía entender, habia demasiadas cosas extrañas pasando a su alrededor y le molestaba no conocer lo que sucedia.

La mañana llegó y todos comenzaron a caminar, ese día hacia un sol horriblemente caliente, haciéndolos sudar litros de agua, muchos se acercaban al rio a tomar agua, a enguajarse la cara y el cabello, otros hasta sumergían la cabeza tratando de refrescarse.

Comian mientras caminaban siguiendo el paso de su sargento hasta que este se detuvo de golpe, haciendo a todos chocar unos con otros cuando se topaban con el de adelante.

Estaban algo distraídos tanto como cansados.

—Alto—dijo el comandante, todos miraron al frente, del otro lado del rio a unos doscientos metros adelante había una pequeña choza y un molino, se alistaron con armas y posiciones para acercarse,

Llegaron al lugar lentamente pero a paso firme, el capitán dio la señal y todos corrieron pasando por el rio con sus armas en alto y de nuevo apuntando, pero llegando a la cabaña podían notar lo abandonada que estaba, el molino ni siquiera giraba.

Se dividieron y recorrieron el lugar, rodeándolo sin encontrar nada, un equipo entró a la choza y otro al molino, el cual encontraron que estaba averiado y por ello se había detenido.

—¿No tendría que haber personas?—preguntó el que era el copiloto.

—Parece que desde hace mucho no hay nadie por aquí—dijo Sam cuando todos se unieron dentro del molino, algunos en la entrada vigilando.

—¿Tu que dices Barnes?—preguntó el comandante y todos los ojos se pusieron sobre el mencionado, el cual se sintió nervioso y presionado.

—La verdad no podemos estar seguros, el lugar está muy viejo pero es habitable y las enredaderas parecer recién nacidas.

Todos estaban planeando el próximo movimiento, hacia donde marchar o si debían quedarse ahí pero un zumbido comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, los hombres de afuera corrieron al interior haciendo señales de silencio.

Un helicóptero paso sobre ellos lentamente y todos estaban nerviosos, no tardo tanto sobrevolando el lugar, cuando se fue todos se sentían bastante aliviados.

—Malditas ratas alemanas, voy a meterles sus patatas por el trasero—gruñía el capitán después de que se sentían a salvo, pero todos voltearon alarmados por un nuevo ruido que provenía del bosque, todos tomaron sus armas y salieron a ver de qué se trataba hasta que una figura infantil salía de entre los árboles, todos dejaron de apuntar.

—Ayuden puede estar asustada—comentó Walter y el infante pareció reaccionar a la voz caminando con la mirada en el suelo hacia él, la ropa de la niña estaba sucia y desgastada, manchada y rota.

Descalza se acercó sin alzar la cabeza, dos hombres dieron un paso adelante pero a alguien esto no le parecía normal.

James escuchó un ruido al fondo del bosque de nuevo pero todos estaban distraídos con la pequeña y entonces del bosque salieron más “personas”.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó Barnes y todos se quedaron casi en shock al ver a la niña alzar la cabeza y observar que las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías.

Aproximadamente veinte personas corrían en su dirección y parecían animales, rugiendo y mostrando los dientes, los disparos no se hicieron esperar pero muchos no lograron nada. Las personas saltaron sobre todos con intenciones de morder.

—¡Al rio!—escucharon al comandante gritarles, pero muchos al distraerse fueron atacados, James disparaba mientras miraba impresionado la escena, uno a uno sus compañeros cayendo, las personas que los atacaban no parecían humanas, se comportaban como animales y cuando uno se le acercó lo suficiente vio la piel de piedra en todo el cuerpo de la persona, disparó al estómago pero su atacante ni se inmutó, entonces disparó justo en la frente y su enemigo cayó al suelo.

Pero otra persona más se aventó a James, estaba en shock y no pudo reaccionar pero alguien más le ayudo.

—Maldición—exclamó la persona cuando le quito el cuerpo de encima y le disparó en la sien, ya cuando se había liberado James se levantó, observó al capitán, quien le había ayudado y a la persona en el suelo, quien lo había atacado, con media cara desollada. 

Era Taylor.

Gritos lo trajeron a la realidad, el capitán lo empujó y James cayó al agua de espaldas, por poco entra en pánico pero recordó que no era hondo, rápidamente se puso de pie, una mano en su camisa lo jaló y el casi dispara pero vio que se trataba de su superior. Le siguió hasta llegar a la orilla rápidamente.

—¡AH!—voltearon a ver a Sam, del otro lado del rio, era el último hombre de pie, y justo fue tacleado al suelo, Barnes no pudo dejar de mirar como los entes, porque ya no podía llamarlos personas, se comían sus tripas, estaba muerto pero seguía mirando hacia James, y el sentía su mirada, acusatoria, como siempre.

Otro jalón lo sacó de sus pensamientos, siguió al comandante mientras miraban a los que los atacaron gruñirles desde el otro lado del rio.

Caminaron rio abajo perdiendo de vista el molino, el risco donde se hacia la cascada los detuvo, pero la alegría le hizo soltar una risa a James viendo en la parte de abajo, de su lado del rio, un campamento militar de los suyos, volteo a ver a su lado al comandante, pero este no estaba de pie si no en el suelo, James se agacho rápidamente.

—No, no te acerques—le ordenó su superior, James desobedeció, lo ayudo a sentarse, mirando como su antebrazo sangraba, se lo habían casi arrancado de una mordida.

Maldición.

—Tienen que curar-

—No hay nada que curar, ya soy uno de ellos—suspiró y se quejó por algún dolor, James no sabía que pasaba realmente, miro a su superior desenfundar su arma y se asustó.—No hay salida.

—Pero-

—Siempre tuve la duda—Le interrumpió el comandante—¿Por qué todos te odiaban?—preguntó haciendo una mueca de esfuerzo y dolor.

—¿Esta por morir y quiere charlar conmigo Capitán?—preguntó James con la voz algo rota.

—Llámame Steve, ya no importa lo demás, tú lo dijiste, voy a morir—dijo lo último casi en un susurro, James se sentía impotente, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, el agua del rio cayendo de la cascada se escuchó por un rato hasta que James rompió el silencio.

—Soy un muerde almohadas—dijo James mirando al pasto—Por eso Sam y los demás eran así conmigo, porque según ellos soy menos hombre.

—Y aun así sigues aquí y ellos no—comentó quejándose del molesto dolor en su mano después de eso.

—Podemos bajar hacia el campamento y-

—No vamos a arriesgarnos a que me vuelva un monstruo ahí, no, yo me quedaré aquí y tú vas a ir y les contaras—James no pudo evitar temblar, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo ahí.—Es mi última orden y más te vale acatarla.

James maldijo y se puso de pie marchando hacia delante, volteo mirando al Capitán, mirándolo sonreír recostado tan tranquilo como si estuviera en la playa tomando el sol, Barnes suspiró y miró de nuevo hacia delante, bajando el largo camino hasta llegar casi a la base militar y justo cuando estaba por entrar escuchó el disparo. 

 

**************


End file.
